


Sammy's Worst Nightmare

by MarvellKya17



Category: King Falls AM (Podcast)
Genre: Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 11:14:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20357557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvellKya17/pseuds/MarvellKya17
Summary: Sammy manages to save Jack from the Void, but the rescue does not exactly go as he imagined...This is pure crack. Feel free to cringe, because I did writing it :)





	Sammy's Worst Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> I SWEAR THE FACT THAT THIS IS 666 WORDS LONG IS PURE COINCIDENCE, SO DON'T ATTACK ME.

“Jack!” Sammy cried. He brushed the dirt from his fiancé’s face. “You’re safe now. I saved you.” The man on the ground coughed and opened his eyes. “Sammy?” Sammy nodded, too overcome with emotion to speak. “Where am I?” asked Jack. He sat up and scanned the forest, confused. “Where’s Mel?”

“You’re in Perdition Wood. In King Falls,” Sammy replied. “I can explain more later, but right now we have to get you to- ” He paused, processing Jack’s second question. “Wait. Who’s Mel?”

“Um, only the most gorgeous man I’ve ever met in my life,” answered Jack, still looking around. “He’s probably off terrorizing innocents again. I keep trying to curb that little habit of his, but you know what they say about old habits.” Jack shot Sammy a_ what are you gonna do_ look. Sammy just stared at him. “Sorry… what?” But Jack was looking behind Sammy now. “Oh, there you are!” He stood up; Sammy followed him with his eyes as Jack walked confidently towards the Doorstep. Right before his eyes, a humanoid figure emerged from the shadows. The figure wore cream-colored cotton pants and a black cloak that was moving as if some unseen wind was blowing it. His black bangs were swept to one side, and as far as Sammy could tell, he was definitely wearing eyeliner. Worst of all, he was _shirtless._

“There you are, boo,” said Jack. Sammy gaped in horror as his fiancé wrapped an arm around the neck of this Halloween movie extra and pulled their lips together for an extended make-out session. When they broke apart, the shadow guy threw his arm lazily around Jack’s shoulders. The latter beamed at Sammy. “Sammy, meet Mel. Mel, meet Sammy.” Mel raised his free hand in greeting. Slack jawed, Sammy limply lifted his own hand.

“So, is this our honeymoon destination?” inquired Mel, his voice like a poor Batman imitation.

“Why not?” agreed Jack, hand absentmindedly tracing Mel’s six pack. Sammy shook his head, his brain unwilling to grasp the absurd current situation. “What do you mean ‘honeymoon destination’?”

“We got married!” Jack wiggled his right hand. On the fourth finger was a black ring that appeared to be solidified shadow. “I swore we invited you. Maybe your invitation got lost in the mail. It was a beautiful ceremony. Mel wore the most form-fitting tux.” Jack’s other hand moved from Mel’s abdomen to his biceps. He noticed Sammy’s dumbstruck expression. “Are you okay?”

“No! I’m not okay!” exploded Sammy. “How could you have gotten married? We’re engaged!” He held out his own ringed hand.

“Oh, yeah, that was a thing, wasn’t it.” Jack shrugged apologetically. “Honestly, I totally forgot about that. But you can’t blame me. I mean, look at this man!” Mel grinned smugly at Sammy.

“Hey, I have something for you!” Jack walked back to Sammy. Fishing into his pocket, Jack pulled out a ring. “I figured you’d probably want this back. You could probably earn, like, $50 for it on eBay.” He held the ring out to Sammy. When he didn’t take it, Jack placed it awkwardly on the ground, then sprinted back to Mel. “Well, we’re off.” Jack leaned in to kiss Mel again. “It was nice catching up. Bye Sammy!” Sammy could only watch helplessly as the newlyweds disappeared into the dark woods.

Sammy woke up screaming. Jack woke up immediately after; he clasped Sammy’s face in between his hands. “Breathe, baby, breathe,” he soothed. Once Sammy had calmed down, Jack insisted on making his fiancé a mug of hot chocolate, despite the summer heat. After a few sips, Sammy took a deep breath and began to describe his nightmare. Jack sat in rapt attention the whole time; when Sammy was done, Jack sat in silence for a moment. Then: “Well, who am I to resist the charms of a tall, dark, and sexy vampire?”

“That’s it, the wedding’s off. Pack your things, Wright.”

Jack laughed, leaning in to kiss Sammy. “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Here's to hoping that Jack returns, save and sound, sooner rather than later.


End file.
